poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
On Lockdown's ship
Heres how Lockdown's ship goes in Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures of Transformers: Age of Extinction. ship comes in Lockdown: Take that human to the trash. below people are running and screaming Attinger: My team in on the way, this is a CIA operation. This is my asset. Tell the military to stand down. Hang on, I have a White House. Chief: phone Agent, hello! Oh, my goodness. Boy, is it a flurry of excitement over here at the White House. Everybody is super, super mad, at me. So, I went over my notes from our last meeting. And I'm not sure when you said anything about "A giant alien warship over Michigan Avenue". Attinger: Tell the President, this is not an attack. Lockdown's ship Lockdown: Remember this ship, Prime? Built for all you knights, you great crusaders, to explore the universe? Well, I commandeered it. It's my personal prison now. the trash, Tessa, gets out of the car but when two buggy eyed robots see her, she hits them and escapes Tessa: Optimus? Optimus and Lockdown Lockdown: Welcome back to the Knights' Temenos, Prime. Optimus: You have disgraced it. see Grimlock Lockdown: Join your fellow rebels, fugitive scum. It's for the rarest of specimens of worst, of the worst. It's taken centuries. But I've collected all the Knights but you. Optimus in a cage The creators just want to sweep there chessboard clean. Optimus: I'm slave to no one. Lockdown: All this species mixing with species. It upsets the cosmic balance. The creators, they don't like it. They build you what your were told. our heroes Shane: Why Isn't it taking off yet? Cade: Come on, Bee, it's descending you. You got to get on it! Attinger: Savoy, mission accomplished. Lockdown has Prime, the deal is going down now. Savoy: Picking up the Seed at the recon point. helicopter flies to Lockdown's ship, and arrives as Tessa watches Lockdown: Much as I've enjoy the hunt. I won't miss your wretched planet. Our deal is done. One Prime, for one Seed. put the Seed in the bag Lockdown: Handel it with care. I trust your species is ready. Savoy: Don't worry about our species. Lockdown: Farewell, Earth. away with our heroes Cade: Come on, come on! ship takes off Cade: Bee, come on! Hound: It's a bad idea. But I'm all about bad ideas. Let's go! Cross-Hairs: Well, let's rock. hop on, while the Planet Shuttle flies onto one the docking bays Shane: This is crazy. Cade: Look, you wanna cut and run, you better do it now. I'm gonna die trying. Shane: Hey, I'm not here to help you get your daughter. You're here to help me find my girlfriend. Lockdown: Engage dark-matter drives. Full power. ship gets in a clear position, while our heroes are inside Hound: We're behind enemy lines now. Lockdown's ship has booby traps. Eyes open. Cross-Hairs: Beware of his bone grinders, brain blinders, flesh peelers, chromosomal inverters, catatonic sludge, black hole trapdoors, and of course, radiation. Drift: We must be quick. We have the element of surprise. Let's try to use violence as a last resort. come out while Drift kills it Cross-hairs: Get it! Drift: I'll kill you, kill you! Cross-Hairs: Ugh, I hate those things. Cade: Freaky. Drift: It's not alive anymore. Cross-Hairs: Well, we looked. There not here. Let's go. Cade: What? Hey I'm not going anywhere without Tessa. Cross-Hairs: I'm unclear. What's in it for me? Cade: What's in it for you? Hound: a gun Cross-Hairs: Easy let's use words Hound: What's in it for you is I don't kill you. We're getting the boss back, and girl. Copy? Cross-Hairs: Okay, okay, very persuasive, textbook machismo. Well then, we need to sabotage something. Drift: Better hurry, because dark-matter drives are preparing to take off. Cross-Hairs: Oh, wonderful. Drift: I give us 10 minutes. Shane: Is that what that sound is? The engines filling up? Are you telling me that thing's gonna be, this is gonna be flying out of here in 10 minutes? Drift: Uh-huh. Shane: 10 minutes?! Drift: Could be nine, worst case, seven. Hound: Humans, search cell blocks. Cade: We're wasting time, lets go. Hound: We'll find the center core. Drift: Let's move. Cross-Hairs: We're going to stop this nightmare ship. camera zooms to Cade and Shane Cade: We're never gonna find her in this huge ship, like a needle in the hay stack. Shane: TESSA!! echoes Cade: Great great. Oh, that was real smooth. No, that was really smooth, letting everybody know we're in here. Now they're gonna be looking for us. camera zooms to the Autobots Drift: Better hurry, Crosshairs, before we go into space. Crosshairs: Ah. Here's a little jujube right here. out a plug Hello, mama! the anchors latch onto a building Lockdown: Who fired the anchors? Who's on my ship? We have a loose prisoner! alien Shane and Cade Cade: Hurry up. We got like six minutes. Shane: We'll find her. sees something Hold up. see Lockdown's Decepticons Cade: Back up. Come on, these things are gonna find us. Come on these things are gonna find us. Hurry, hide. Tessa: the dogs, she runs and hides Cade and Shane come into one room, with swords stick out from the middle of it Cade: a sword, which opens up something Shane: Whoa. spots open up and reveling weaponry Cade: Weapons! Come here. Help me. Hurry, hurry. comes over Help me up. Shane: There some weird sounds out there. Cade: sup a sword and drops it to Shane an alien toungh grabs Tessa's leg Shane and Cade Shane: What is that? Cade: I don't know. Ready? Run. fired, as they took cover Cade: We're not going down without a fight. buggy eyed robots are approaching Cade: They turn that corner, and we're gonna take them. You're ready or you gonna bale out on me? Shane: No, I got your back. Cade: Are you ready?! Shane: Absolutely. approached Cade: Don't bale out on me. Are you ready?! Shane: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whoa, okay! I surrender, I surrender his gun which fires and kills one Decepticon I'm sorry, I'm so, so, sorry. Cade: What you do, how did you do that?! Shane: I have no idea! Cade: You no-good, beep little rat! deploys a gun Look at that. You see that? fires Shane: Whoa! CADE: You stay here, lucky charms. out and shoots Decepticons Oh man. I am so gonna patent this stuff. Tessa: up a knife and cuts the alien tongue, and then pulls it off her leg Ew! Cade: Tess! Tessa: Dad! Help me! Cade: Hey! Shane: Tess? Cade: Tess! Decepticons Come on, move, move! Tessa! come around and Tessa hugs Shane Tessa: Shane, I love you! You saved me! You saved me! Shane: I know, I know. Tessa: Thank you. Thank you so much. Thank you, you saved me. Cade: jealous Oh yeah, he saved you. Yeah, yeah. I think you and Mr. Surrender have a lot to catch up about, sweetie. He saved me, too. You should have seen him in there. I mean our hero. Let's go, Now. the Autobots and our heroes Hound: Eyes open. Drift: I almost got it! Hound: Big boy coming though! Move, move, move! Cross-Hairs: Whoa! Hound: This has got to be the supermax. Watch the corners. Drift: There's a lot of cages. Hound: Oh yeah, creepy critters in here. Cross-Hairs: I don't wanna know what's in the big cage. Hound: What's this? Cross-Hairs: Hound, don't do it. Hound: Aw, you don't look very dangerous in there. Oh, that's festering ugliness. spits I'm hit, I'm done, it's melting! It burns! Ugh, I think it's acid! Ah, nuts. It's just shizzle. Crosshairs: I hope that's not contagious. Hound: I got to hurt you know. You're just to disturbing to live. out his shotgun Take that, stupid! shoots Oh, you're dead. Optimus: Hound! Hound: He's alive! Crosshairs: We're coming boss! Hound: Optimus, sound off! Optimus: In here, quick! Hound: Hang on, we're coming for ya! Optimus: The arms of this Knight ship are detach! We can break free! It's a seperate ship! Hurry. Hound: Where's the cockpit? Right or Left? Optimus: Right! Hound: I'm on it, boss. comes in and start cutting Optimus free Optimus: Hurry. We have no time. Drift: Sensei. Hound: Let's rock! in the cockpit I always wanted to fly one of these things. I'm there, boss! with Cade, Shane, and Tessa Shane: Hey, Yeager technologies, you gonna invent us a way out of this one? come outside and look at the anchor cables coming from the ship Tessa: Oh, my God. I'm not doing this. I'm not doing that. Cade: Yes, we are. onto a set of cables No, it's good. It's stable. Come on. Tessa: No way. Cade: Sweetie, you wanna know why I'm here? I'm here to protect you. Tessa: You've done great at that. Cade: I want you to trust me right now, we're getting down. Lets go. and Shane hop onto the cables 3 start to slowly tight-rope walk on the cables Cade: Don't look down, okay? Step, see, it's easy. Come on. cables are now getting thinner Shane: Careful, theses cabels are starting to get thinner here! Cade: Step, stpe, there. Tessa: Oh, my God! Cade: See, don't look down! All right? Don't look down! We're gonna be at the building at no time. Shane: You okay Tess? Cade: Keep stepping. choppers fly underneath Tessa: Oh, my God! Oh, my God, Dad! Cade: All right, sweetie. You need to keep moving here, okay? Come on. Tessa: I can't. I'm freaking out. Cade: You need to move now! Tessa: I'm not moving! I'm gong back to the ship! jet flies above Cade: Whoa, shoot! You can't go back to the ship, honey! Tessa: Watch me! Cade: You are not 18 years old yet. And you're gonna do what I say! Now let's go! the Decepticon wolves come out Cade: We need to go this way, okay. Not that way. Talk to her, Romeo, now! Shane: Come on for for God's sake! Tessa: Do not start with me. Decepticon wolves then start to climb down the cables Tessa: Oh, my God, what is that? Cade: Alright, Tessa. Don't look back. Tessa: Well, don't say that to me. Now I want to turn around. Cade: it's nothing major, sweetie. Tessa: Well that means it's totally major! Cade: I'm gonna have to point this gun in your direction. It's gonna feel like it's in your direction, but I'm not. Shane: You better hurry. Tessa: Are you trying to kill me? Cade: I had to buss my butt to get up here on this spaceship! Shane: Shoot it! Cade: Get down now! gun Tessa: Ah! ducks Cade: the wolves wolves then bite the cables, then Bumblebee comes out cables break Tessa: Oh, my God! Cade: I'm coming! Hold on! cables break as Bee jump [while Holley flies in and grab them] Cade: You're the best, Bee. You are the best! Bumblebee: You damn right! And don't ever forget it. Cade: You see that?! Look at me! We're off the ship, right?! we see Cross-Hairs on a ship and then the Planet Shuttle flies out Cross-Hairs: Bumblebee, Bumblebee, friendly! Enemy ships are coming in hot. Get on, get on! hop on and the ships that are firing give chase. Cade: They got three ships on them! Cross-Hairs: I'm giving it the juice! [thrust Come on, Bee, take them out! Bumblebee: a wire on a ship and pulls it and hits a ship Cade: Good move, Bee! Cross-Hairs: This one's for you, morons! rockets that destroy and bridge and hit 2 Decepticon ships Shane: If there's gonna do something, you better do it! Cade: Come on! Cross-Hairs: I'm sick of this crap! You fly. Bee in the cockipit I shoot! Cade: Hey! You better let me fire this huge gun and make this ship go faster! Shane: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Cross-Hairs: Listen up, crash course, tracer guns. Punch forward to fire, slide back to reload! Cade: What? Cross-Hairs: Punch, hold slide, repeat, punch, hold slide, repeat! Cade: Wait! What are you talking about? Shane: I don't know what he means. Cross-Hairs: Good luck. Cade: Where you going? Cross-Hairs: To lay some hate! jumps and fires Cade: Say it. Shane: Okay. Cade and Shane: Punch, hold slide, repeat, punch, hold slide, repeat! Cade: Go. fired Shan: Yeah, I got one! Whoo! Cade: These alien guns are awesome! went in a tunnel while they give chase, Bumblebee goes up then they crashed Man: Okay, sir? You better have insurance. Cade: Insurance? It's a freaking space ship, you don't give insurance on a freaking space ship. Good luck with that buddy! Is this your car, huh? Bud Lite Sweetie, hand me my alien gun. Tessa: so man runs Cade: Come here. Trust your dad. Tessa: Okay. people run as we see Lockdown's ship with the Autobots Hound: We're almost ready to separate. We're almost there. Optimus: Hurry, he's launching! Hound: All over it, chief. Optimus: Lockdown will be in deep space before he realizes I'm gone. Hound: I'm a sucky pilot, but lets give it a whirl. ship comes loose Heck, yeah! the ship takes off, Lockdown's ship goes in hyperspace Category:Stuingtion Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-venture series Category:Rescue scenes